


Father's Day

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Peter, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony had always hated Father’s Day. When he was a child it had gone largely by-the-by in their house, what with his dad always off on the other side of the country or somewhere in Europe or... well. Wherever he was, he was never with Tony anyway.But now he had Peter. And it was Steve's first Father's Day as a father.Oh yeah. And it was his, wasn't it?





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes it sound like there's plot.
> 
>  
> 
> There isn't.

Tony had always hated Father’s Day. When he was a child it had gone largely by-the-by in their house, what with his dad always off on the other side of the country or somewhere in Europe or... well. Wherever he was, he was never with Tony anyway. Tony had given Jarvis a Father’s Day present for a few years, thanking the only man of the house who raised him and cared for him and genuinely seemed to love him - until his mother had found out and screamed at him for disrespecting his own father. Tony hadn’t bothered after that; too scared of his parents’ anger or, even worse, of Jarvis being sent away. 

Tony had gone off to boarding school soon after that and he’d never been brought home in time to celebrate Father’s Day anyway. 

But this... 

Never had Tony thought that he was going to get a Father’s Day that he actually looked forward to, one that he actively anticipated and counted down to. But he had, and he had planned everything out in detail – from the handmade card to the personalised balloons to the idea of a breakfast-in-bed.

Days ago he had pressed Peter’s tiny hands into bright blue paint and very carefully made a beautiful card with Peter’s dainty little hand prints and a big smiley face on the front. He’d passed Peter a pen and pointed out a nice space where the boy had made some vague attempt at his name – a rather fetching squiggle that had something of a P and an E in it if you squinted and tilted your head 90 degrees.

What Tony had not expected was to be woken up on the morning of Father’s Day by a baby being plonked on his chest and the smell of coffee wafting over to him. He blinked slowly as his mind adjusted to consciousness and despite how slow his brain was moving, his hands shot up automatically to grab Peter when Tony felt him lean to one side and wobble dangerously. 

“Hey there, Peter-Pan,” Tony said, voice still husky with sleep. Peter gave a gummy grin at Tony’s voice and lifted his hands to grab at his cheeks, waking Tony up that much more when a chubby finger inched close to his eye. “What are you doing in here? I thought we agreed that I was going to get you up to make breakfast for Papa?”

“I beat you to it.”

Tony turned his head at Steve’s voice and his smile grew. “Oops,” he said sheepishly, taking a hand from Peter’s side to reach out for his husband. “Happy Father’s Day, Steve. I was going to make you breakfast in bed - I mean,  _Peter_  was going to make it, of course – but obviously you couldn’t wait, you early riser.”

Steve laughed at the way Tony spat out the last words as though they were dirty curses and reached out to brush a hand over Peter’s head. “Well, I beat you to it. There is pancake mix sitting all ready to be cooked and coffee brewing in the pot.”

Tony placed his hand on his heart and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

Steve laughed again and leant forward to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, pulling back when Peter squealed and clapped his hands together, wiggling on Tony’s stomach. Plucking his son from Tony’s arms, Steve smiled down at his husband. “Happy Father’s Day, Tony.”

Tony froze as he was pushing himself up and stared at Steve. 

Oh. Right. 

He was a father too, wasn’t he? In all of his haste to make it such a special day for Steve, Tony had completely forgotten that he got to share it too. Forgotten that he was a father to their precious little boy just as much as Steve was. 

Maybe there would be a card waiting for him too, a hand crafted piece of paper with Peter’s art scrawled across it to show his love, even if he didn’t actually know that he was giving it.

“Huh,” Tony breathed out, “I hadn’t thought about that.” Because of course. It was real. His first Father’s Day as a father. 

It wasn’t about  _his_  dad anymore or even him as a child spending hours carefully crafting a card that would be thrown at the bottom of a drawer never to be looked at, if it even got that far.

It was about Peter now, and about Tony being a good father himself. And he was going to be.  _Had_ to be.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head even as his smile stayed firmly in place. “Of course you didn’t. Well maybe if you get up, you’ll find that  _Peter_  didn’t forget about you. His own Daddy.” 

Tony grinned and shot out of bed immediately, taking Peter back when Steve offered him up and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. “Come on, Petie-Pie, let’s go see if we can remember what we did with Papa’s card! I want to say that we left it in the laundry room, huh? Is that where Daddy put it; can you remember? Now would be a great time for your first words, kiddo.”

Steve’s laugh followed Tony out of the room and coupled with Peter’s warm weight in his arms, Tony couldn’t think of anything more perfect. 

Happy Father’s Day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [I post fluff on tumblr too](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
